Motivations or distractions?
by Leksaklarke
Summary: "Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing."


I always say this with every fic I write but yeah. I'm not a writer; I don't want to be a writer. However, I do love writing so I really wanted to write something for these two.  
I'm sorry if they are a bit OOC? This is set in nursing school before Nonnatus and Midwifery.

* * *

"Deels? How much longer do we have to study for?"

The welsh looked up at Patsy, an amused grin creeping up on her face as she looked at her girlfriend. They were in Delia's room, supposedly studying for this exam coming up the following week but none of them could focus on the task at hand.

"Pats, it hasn't even been fifteen minutes that we started!" Delia laughed, flipping to the next page on her textbook. Patsy huffed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Delia just rolled her eyes as she sent a dimpled smile her way before trying to focus on the textbook again.

The two usually spent their nights in their rooms, taking turns in which room they should hang out later on after their lessons for the day. Since they both have the exam on the same day, Patsy had suggested to study together, so they can help each other out if they have any queries or misunderstandings.

Patsy was lying down on her stomach with the book open up In front of her, while Delia was sitting with her legs crossed against her headboard.

"You do remember that it was _you_ who suggested that we should study tonight, right?" Delia teased, not looking up from her book. Patsy sighed.

"Yes and I am now regretting it." She replied, shuffling forward next to Delia, rolling her eyes as she huffed and let her head fall onto Delia's thigh, resting it there while looking up at her girlfriend.

''We do need to study though, don't we?'' Patsy frowned and nodded, closing her eyes for a second. Delia couldn't help but smile at her and moved away the book. She smirked as an idea propped into her mind, like a little light bulb lighting up on her head.

"What is it?" Patsy asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew _very_ well what that smirk could possibly mean. She was very fond of that expression.

Delia bit her lip, moving away the textbook and placing it on her night stand, before gently moving Patsy from her lap to get up. She walked swiftly to the door, locking it up before turning round to face Patsy with a teasing grin stretched up on her face.

"Delia.." It wasn't a question, yet it almost sounded like one. Patsy sat up and tilted her head to the side. A thousand scenario's went through her mind of what could possibly Delia would do. Her tone was curious yet cautious.

"I know what we can do." Delia replied, the cheeky grin still showing as she made her way back to the bed. Back to Patsy. "To motivate us." She added once seeing the look upon her girlfriend's face.

"Deels, you know we can't-"

"What on earth are you thinking Miss Mount?" Delia teased, sitting down on the bed next to Patsy who was by now blushing crimson red.

Delia wrapped her arm around the blonde and brought her closer, leaning forward to drop a lingering kiss onto her cheek and moved to grab her textbook.

Patsy blushed, her cheeks and neck (and eventually her whole body.) feeling as if they were a boiling kettle. Her girlfriend was such a tease. Patsy loved it though. She then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not getting why Delia locked the door just to simply grab her textbook again. Before she could question why, Delia spoke up.

"Okay Pats, answer me this," Delia said, her eyes flicking from the book and into Patsy's own.

She coughed to clear her throat and grinned as she began to ask the question.

"What are some ways you can prevent the spread of an infectious disease?" Delia asked, settling the book down on her lap to look at Patsy, who rolled her eyes and sent a look of disbelief.

"By taking necessary precautions, of course. Deels, what are you doing?" Patsy asked with a sigh.

Delia shook her head. "Yes but how?" She asked.

"Putting on disposable gloves and changing them after every patient, sterilizing used equipment, and washing your hands." Answered Patsy with a small smile, although she didn't understand what Delia was doing.

Delia nodded and her hands let go of the book and instead settled them on unbuttoning the blue top of her pyjamas she was wearing. Patsy's eyes flew wide open and Delia could see another blush rising on her cheeks as she stumbled forward to stop her.

Patsy's hands grabbed hers just as soon as Delia unbuttoned the third button and pulled them away. "Delia! You can't just-" She started and looked at the door to emphasize on what she was implying or rather what she was about to imply.

"It's locked! Come on Pats! It's only just a bit of fun." She smiled mischievously.

Patsy shook her head and swallowed. "Just a bit of fun could end everything for us! This course.. and us, our relationship. What if someone walks in?"

"Relax _Cariad._ Matron is probably lost in that novel she is always carrying around." The brunette smiled reassuringly, her dimples showing. Her hand found their way back to her top, Patsy not moving from the spot she was sitting in and blushed once again as she could see a bit of Delia's bra. _Oh dear Lord.._

She stopped her again, worries making their way into her head and her anxiety started to build up as usual. "What about the others?"

'The others', were three girls in their course who they usually sit next to in class. As well as from time to time they hang out. Go out and grab lunch on their day off or catch a film at the cinema with. Though of course, Patsy and Delia preferred each other's company more than in a group, were all they almost talk about are the male doctors and surgeons they see when on work placement.

"You know they went to catch that film they've been talking about. They won't be here for a few more hours." The Welsh said, tilting her head and giving her a nod.

Patsy's lips formed a line as she let her shoulder relax. Looking up at Delia with defeat, she spoke up with a small sigh. "Okay, so how does this game go? You take off a clothing if I answer a question right?"

Delia beamed, knowing very well that Patsy would go along after trying and not succeeding. "And you'd have to do the same, of course." She smirked, wiggling an eyebrow, making Patsy blush once more. Delia had that effect on her very often.

"Deels... How is that gong to help me study? If anything, it will distract me more!" Patsy chuckled, giving her a look.

"Oh I'm sure looking back at this on day of the exam will help you remember... _I'll make sure_." Delia whispered and Patsy could catch a hint of seduction in her voice, making her flustered.

 _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 _I'm supposed to be doing a college assignment but this happened instead. Oops? Hope you liked it!_


End file.
